<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like His Father by tmwillson3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414150">Just Like His Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3'>tmwillson3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ben's son wraps his tie around him to look just like his dad, Han remembers a time when Ben used to do the same thing with him. </p><p>Like father, like son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Space Cafe - Short and Sweet Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Like His Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing but fluff and feels here...this is slightly inspired by a scene I saw this past weekend between a daughter and father.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Daddy, look at me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of just the proud father, Ben, looking down, four pairs of eyes focused on the toddler with dark, curly hair who had recently learned to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women to the right of Ben gazed fondly at the miniature version of his father while to Ben's left, a twinkle entered the eyes of Han Solo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, Ben had been that small little boy sitting in Han's lap, playing with Han's shirt and tie at every fancy event that Leia dragged them to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben used to look at Han the same way his own son looked at him now, and it brought  a tear to Han's eye, of how much things had changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben had once been a smiley, playful child who looked up to his father and tried to imitate him in every possible way. It made their estrangement later on all the more painful, but everything changed when Ben met Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was Ben's other half, a girl with no name who yearned for belonging and found it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From their union, something even more beautiful than a second chance with Ben came: twins.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those children had become Ben's world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy beamed when his father tilted his head down and grinned brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing, son?" asked Ben, ruffling his boy's hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy showed off his gap-toothed grin and wrapped the long, black tie around his neck so it hung in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now I look just like you, Dad!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben forgot how to breathe for just a moment, staring at his son in adoration. Ben felt as though his heart could burst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han's breath hitched at remembering a time when little Ben had done the same thing to him, right down to wrapping the dollar store tie around his head, excited to be just like his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While holding her daughter, Rey happened to glance at Han, and she saw his glassy eyes as he stared at Ben with the same loving devotion that Ben showered on his children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like father, like son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ben's boy squealed and waved at Han, Rey covered her mouth to hide the "aww" she almost let loose at seeing Han connect with his grandson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han's eyes lit up like Christmas had come early, and Leia leaned over to whisper in Rey's ear, "No one believes me when I tell them that Han's the biggest softie that ever lived."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think the only reason I wouldn't believe you is because I've seen Ben with our kids," returned Rey with a knowing look. "He's definitely the biggest softie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia shook her head but was soon smiling as the little boy called to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han thought he had never been happier, and that was when Ben surprised him, facing him with a knowing smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying a hand on Han's cheek, Ben said softly, "I remember those days, Dad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han felt as though his heart would burst. "I love you, Son."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>